Oktober 3th, 1990
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Related to the union of the Germany. WARNING : OOC, a bit AU, gila-abal, etc. INA version. Flame are prohibited! Happy the union of Germany!


_3 Oktober…_

Seorang cowok albino pada pagi hari yang cerah dan dingin itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu bangun tidur. Ya, 3 Oktober itu. Ia tahu akan hari itu. Mata merah darahnya kemudian melirik kalender yang sudah usang meski bulan ke sepuluh telah tiba. _Oktober 3 . , 1990_. Wajahnya begitu nanar mengingat hari itu. Sesekali dia memainkan selimutnya yang sudah lama menemaninya sejak tahun 1701 itu. _Harus siap-siap nih_, batinnya berjalan dengan gontainya menuju kamar mandinya.

Siapa yang ga menyangka, kalau cowok albino ini rupanya sedang menangis di balik wajah tegarnya pada pagi hari yang cerah dan dingin tersebut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ Oktober 3. , 1990…**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : Selamat hari penyatuan Jerman ya! Hiks… Ana sebagai fans /fanatik/ Prussia aja ga rela kalo mengingat hari itu, tetapi aku secara pribadi telah merelakan kepergian Prussia. Toh, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Selama semua itu membahagiakan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pasti kalo Gilbert beneran jadi manusia setengah abadi, dia bakalan setuju sama pendapat di atas. Wong dia juga sangat menyayangi Luddy kan? Ya sudahlah… Sekali lagi, selamat hari penyatuan Jerman! Semoga penyatuan Jerman membawa berkah bagi warga-warganya, amen~!

Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya gue.

**WARNING** : OOC, canon, agak melenceng / agak AU, gila abal, typo, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 Oktober 1990.

Sekali lagi, pada hari yang _itu_, banyak warga Jerman Timur dan Jerman Barat saling bergumul di depan tembok yang sangat dikenal sebagai Tembok Berlin, yang memisahkan kedua Jerman atas titah para Allied Forces yang sendirinya malah terpecah belah menjadi blok Barat dan blok Timur. Agaknya, di antara para warga Jerman Timur, ada seorang lelaki albino yang memandangi tembok yang menjulang itu dengan pandangan saat mereka lagi berteriak-teriak menanti-nantikan hari yang bersejarah itu, pria itu malah dengan enggannya mendengarkan suara mereka.

_Akankah saya pergi…?_

"HANCURKAN TEMBOK INI! BIARKAN KAMI BERSATU KEMBALI!" Demikianlah teriakan-teriakan yang membahana dari mulut para warga Jerman Timur, dengan semangatnya.

_Padahal aku masih ingin mengajari West dengan banyak, banyak, banyak dan banyak hal baru…_

Di tengah lautan manusia yang hendak menyatu diri dengan manusia lain yang ada di sebelah barat tembok itu, pria albino itu makin galau. Takut akan suatu hal yang membuatnya serasa mau mati rasa. Pikirannya kalut. Tubuhnya bergemetaran dengan dahsyatnya, namun tak kelihatan karena dibanjiri oleh lautan warga yang menjadi wadah dirinya. Mereka begitu antusias menantikan hari yang akan diingat oleh warga Jerman pada tahun _berikut_nya, tak hanya sekarang.

_Hentikan, hentikan! Aku ingin…_

_Aku ingin…_

… _Banyak menemani West…_

_Padahal aku sudah dipaksa berpisah…_

… _Tuhan, mengapa Engkau membuat keadaanku menjadi sedemikian menyedihkan?_

_Aku khawatir, oh Tuhanku…_

… _Cukupkah kasih sayangku kepada West sebagai adikku? __Oh tidak…_

… _Aku tak mau hari itu akan tiba…_

"PERHATIAN! _ACHTUNG_!"

Segera saja teriakan-teriakan itu mereda setelah beberapa kali diperingatkan oleh pihak ketiga tersebut, demikian pula yang di bagian barat sana. Mata merah lelaki tersebut memandang pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pihak ketiga yang menenangkan dua belah pihak yang bersikeras menyatu. _Pihak Allied Force…_ Lelaki itu kemudian memangkukan kedua tangannya dengan tenang, lalu wajahnya segera menyusut bak jalanan yang tiba-tiba rusak. _Mudah-mudahan hari itu tak bakal ada… Aku tak siap begini! Mein Gott, bimbinglah aku…_

Kemudian lelaki bersyal pink dan bermata ungu muda berorasi di depan warga Jerman Timur, sedangkan di bagian Barat justru seorang lelaki beralis tebal dan bermata hijau juga sedang berorasi. Keduanya dibantu oleh penerjemah bahasa Jerman, "Dengarlah! Hari ini, kalian akan dihadapkan pada suatu masa depan di mana kalian akan bersatu selamanya di bawah _satu_ pemerintahan – Bundesrepublik Deutschland – dan dilindungi olehnya, juga Tuhan. Selama hampir setengah abad (atau sesudah setengah abad) kalian tersiksa di bawah hegemoni pihak Blok Barat dan Timur, dan sekarang kalian akan bebas."

Tak lama kemudian setelahnya, para pekerja Jerman segera menghancurkan tembok itu dengan peralatan seadaanya. Para warga kedua Jerman tersebut segera berbondong-bondong membantu para pekerja tersebut, tak lupa juga di bagian Barat. Pria albino yang disesaki oleh lautan warga Jerman Timur, hanya bisa berdiri terdiam dengan wajah kusut. Mata merahnya rupanya sedang berkaca-kaca memandang mereka yang sedang bergotong-royong menghancurkan tembok yang membatasinya selama 45 tahun itu.

… _Apakah aku siap?..._

Ketakutan itu begitu menjalar dengan dahsyatnya di sekujur tubuh albinonya.

Ia tahu, sesaat lagi dia bakalan kehilangan masa-masa menyenangkannya, tumbuh di bawah asuhan Papa Germania, mandiri di wilayah Belgia, mulai menjajah wilayah si kuda poni lovers dan Lithuania serta menahannya selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian setelah agak besar, Papa Germania memberinya adik, yakni Ludwig sendiri. Ia membesarkan dan mendidiknya, karena tahu bahwa Papa Germania tak lama lagi akan 'menghilang' bersama Holy Roman Empire yang juga hilang sebelum Papa Germania, hingga disabotase wilayahnya begitu tahu adiknya kalah taruhan (baca : perang) dengan Allied Forces itu, dan setelahnya, mereka berdua disiksa dalam dua blok yang berbeda.

Ia yang berfaham komunis – mengikuti Russia – serta adiknya yang menganut faham liberalisme – yang ditanamkan oleh Arthur Kirkland − , sungguh suatu kontradiksi yang jelas. Namun entah kesurupan setan mana, ia terlihat menikmati perbedaan faham tersebut. Ia bisa memahami dan tetap mempertahankan kasih sayangnya yang berlimpah kepada adiknya, walau dididik untuk berfaham yang saling berkontradiksi tersebut. Dan sampailah pada saat itu, di mana ia juga harus merelakan _dirinya sendiri_ untuk adiknya sendiri.

… _Apakah aku benar-benar sudah menyayangi adikku…?_

_Sedang diriku saja masih berdosa…_

… _France… Spain…_

"UOH! AKHIRNYA~!"

Lamunan mengerikan pria albino itu segera buyar, dikejutkan oleh teriakan-teriakan membahana para warga Jerman Timur yang sangat bahagia menyaksikan suatu tonggak sejarah baru – runtuhnya Tembok Berlin − . Kedua warga Jerman tersebut segera menyambutnya dengan teriakan bahagia. Berbagai-bagailah gambaran kebahagiaan yang menyeruak keluar di hari yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan tersebut. Ada keluarga yang saling berpelukan dengan hangatnya, pulalah yang saling bersua dan bersatu kembali, seperti suami istri ataupun kakak beradik. Sungguh, hari itu adalah sangat _mengharukan_ bagi seluruh warga Jerman, _detik ini_ juga.

Pria albino yang hanya bisa mematung melihat kebahagiaan yang menyeruak keluar dari wajah berseri-seri rakyatnya, kemudian berpaling dari mereka. _Apakah aku siap?_

"AH! ITU PRUSSIA!"

Seketika saja telinga pria albino itu menangkap suara yang tak asing itu. Mata merah darah serta kepalanya segera menoleh ke seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang poninya masih ditaruh di depannya, yang berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya biru jernih. Tak salah lagi, pria albino itu mengenalnya. Begitu lama mereka saling bertukar pandangan, dan juga seluruh perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam dalam kalbu mereka berdua sendiri.

Kemudian mulut pria berambut pirang itu segera berucap dengan lirihnya, "Kakakku… _Gilbert_…"

"WEST!"

Sekejap saja, kedua kaki pria albino itu segera terayunkan, berlari di depan pria yang disebutnya 'West' tersebut. Pria berambut pirang itu segera berlari menyambutnya, tetapi alangkah syoknya ia, sewaktu ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang terpisah selama 45 tahun di seberang sana, perlahan-lahan menghilang, di mulai dari kaki kanannya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bunga kebanggaan Jerman – _cornflower_ berwarna ungu yang langka dan mustahil untuk ditemukan pada abad ini. Para warga yang melihat kejadian tersebut, segera syok dibuatnya.

Selagi kedua tangan pria albino itu masih memeluk adiknya, ia berwasiat untuk terakhir kalinya, "West… Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu… Dan juga, Papa Germania serta _bad touch trio_… West, jagalah mereka – warga Jerman Timur – untukku. Dengan demikian, urusanku terhadap dunia ini sudah sepenuhnya _musnah_ tak bersisa sedikit pun. Maafkan kakakmu yang lancang ini, West."

"Kak Eas–."

Pria albino yang dipanggil Gilbert oleh West ini, kemudian merintih sebentar. Sekali-kali ia menghela nafas dengan berat, mencoba bersabar menghadapi sakratul maut yang hebat ini. Kini tanpa dikomando oleh mereka berdua pun, tiba-tiba tubuh Gilbert yang sempat memeluknya, meledak hilang tergantikan oleh _cornflower_ kesukaan adiknya. Mata biru jernih milik adiknya melotot memandangi tubuh kakaknya yang telah berubah menjadi segudang bunga _cornflower_ kebanggaannya.

"Ya Tuhan, itu pasti Prussia…"

"Maafkan kami, Prussia…"

"Ampunilah kami, Prussia…"

"Selamat tinggal, Prussia yang Hebat…"

Demikianlah para warga Jerman memanggapi tubuh pria albino yang sudah tak ada lagi itu, bahkan mendoakannya. Yang tersisa dari pria albino itu tinggal pakaian militernya, itu pun compang-camping hingga tersisa kemeja hitamnya yang masih utuh. Kedua tangan West yang sempat terangkat, segera saja dihinggapi oleh banyak bunga kebanggaannya tersebut. Mata biru jernihnya memandangi bunga-bunga yang tertahan di kedua tangannya dengan tatapan hampa. _Ia sudah pergi… Ia sudah tak ada…_

Tanpa disadarinya, di belakangnya sudah berlari Francis dan Antonio yang syok melihat hilangnya tubuh lelaki albino yang segeng dengan mereka. Tangan kiri Francis segera menepuk West dengan cepat, dan ia berkata dengan ngos-ngosan, "Apa yang terjadi? Ah…"

Mata Francis segera menangkap hal yang tak dapat dipercayanya. Di depan West dan dirinya, terdapat banyak bunga yang bertebaran, dan juga pakaian terakhirnya yang tergeletak di tengah-tengahnya. Antonio yang juga melihatnya, kemudian maju mengambil pakaian militer milik pria albino yang compang-camping itu dan memeluknya dengan wajah sedih. Tak lama kemudian, Francis juga menyusul dan memeluk benda pujaan pria albino itu bersama-samanya.

_Kak Prussia sudah tak ada…_

… _Apa yang harus kulakukan…?_

"Hmph."

Tiba-tiba seulas senyuman yang sepintas manis tetapi menyakitkan tersebut terlukiskan dengan jelasnya pada bibir adik Prussia tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang sempat ternganga melebar menerima bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan seiring dengan hilangnya tubuh kakaknya tadi, kemudian dikepalkannya dengan erat, lalu dikatupkanlah kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa. Bersembunyi di balik katupan kedua tangannya, diam-diam pria berambut pirang itu menangisi kepergian kakaknya yang terlalu mendadak tersebut.

Hening.

Para warga yang menyaksikan suasana yang mendadak hening dan suram itu, kemudian ikut-ikutan berdoa. Bahkan ada yang membawa kitab sucinya dan berkomat-kamit membacakan doa untuk orang mati. Seketika saja para Allied Forces yang tersisa, ikut berdoa untuk kepergian pria yang sudah susah payah melindungi dan mengayomi rakyat Jerman Timur selama 45 tahun setelah pemisahan Jerman Barat dan Timur tersebut.

"… Semoga kau tenang di Surga-Nya, amin."

"Prussia, kau hebat telah mengayomi Jerman. Kudoakan agar kau tenang di alam sana."

"Tak ada Jerman tanpa Prussia. Mereka bagaikan kembaran. Semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya, amin."

"Semoga Jerman bisa menghayati perjuangan ekstra berat Prussia."

Doa-doa para warga Jerman tiada hentinya teralirkan ke pria albino itu. Tidak terkecuali Francis dan Antonio. Mereka berdua bahkan melipat pakaian tersebut dengan rapinya dan memberikannya kepada adiknya tersebut, kemudian berlalu darinya tanpa berkata-kata sedikit pun. Tak ada perkataan apapun yang keluar dari mulut adiknya yang 'resmi' memegang kekuasaan sebagai seseorang yang telah ter-_update_ menuju suatu negeri baru tanpa asuhan kakaknya. Begitu suram dan menyedihkan.

Tak lama kemudian, doa-doa pun selesai. Semua orang di sana segera mengamininya dengan khidmat, demikian pula dengan West dan teman-teman Allied Forcesnya. Tapi begitu mereka – warga seluruh Jerman – hendak bubar, tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang itu segera menghampiri tiang bendera satu-satunya di dekat bekas tembok Berlin yang masih mengibarkan bendera Prussia. Ia segera menurunkannya dengan paksa, dan mengambil serta menyobek bendera tersebut dengan gagahnya. Seketika saja para warga Jerman dan Allied Forces terpana oleh sikapnya yang ekstrim banget itu.

"Apa tak apa–."

Belum selesai Arthur bertanya dengan khawatir, pria berambut pirang yang memiliki mata berwarna biru jernih itu, segera memotongnya dengan tegas, "Diam, Arthur. Wahai para wargaku, mulai hari ini, kalian – warga Jerman Timur dan Barat – adalah rakyatku. Darahku dan juga, jiwaku. Kini kalian telah bebas dari tembok yang menyusahkan ini, yang memisahkan kita semua dan menggolongkannya dalam dua blok – Timur dan Barat. Akulah bagian Barat, dan dialah bagian Timur. Dia telah berkorban begitu besar untukku, untuk berkembang ke depannya! Aku sungguh tak mempunyai apapun yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kakakku sebagai tanda terimakasih, melainkan doa-doa dari kalian semua yang mengasihi kakakku dan mendoakannya diterima di sisi-Nya! Sungguh, aku telah memiliki hutang budi untuk kalian… Dan sesuai dengan wasiat terakhir kakakku – Gilbert Beilschmidt − , akulah yang akan mengayomi kalian mulai sekarang!"

"HIDUP JERMAN! HIDUP JERMAN!"

Seketika saja para warga Jerman yang berkumpul di sekitar Tembok Berlin yang telah hancur tersebut, berkoar-koar bahagia menyambut orasi singkat pemuda Jerman yang disebut West itu. Allied Forces hanya bisa berpangku tangan mengawasi jalannya acara tersebut. Dalam hatinya, mereka bersyukur bahwa Ludwig – demikianlah nama asli West itu – akhirya menerima kepergian kakaknya yang disayanginya sekaligus yang membuatnya sebal. Mereka tahu, sekarang bukan saatnya mencampuri urusan _mereka_.

Arthur yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala memandangi Ludwig dan warga-warganya yang sedang bergotong royong dengan bahagianya, kemudian menoleh ke Francis dan Antonio yang rupanya sedang bermuram durja dan mengajaknya dengan dingin, "Ayo pulang. Nanti tiap 3 Oktober kalian boleh ikut mengheningkan diri di depan bekas Tembok Berlin deh."

"Baik…"

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang dengan lunglai. Salah, dengan gontainya sampai membuat warga Jerman mengira bahwa mereka tengah diseret pulang secara paksa oleh pria beralis tebal dan pria bersyal tebal dan panjang itu.

Demikianlah satu dari segudang lembaran hidup mereka berdua – Ludwig dan Gilbert – yang begitu berharga untuk dikenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

Epilog

3 Oktober 2012, 22 tahun setelah penyatuan Jerman…

"OI!"

Ludwig hanya bisa menggerutu kesal melihat rumahnya yang rapi dan bersih itu, dikerumumi oleh sejumlah nation-tan yang kurang ajar dan nggak mau bertanggung jawab dalam urusan kebersihan. Ya, pada malam hari tanggal 3 Oktober tahun ini, Ludwig akhirnya mengajak seluruh Nation-tan berpesta pora di rumahnya selama semalaman, mengenang hilangnya Prussia itu. Yah, walau bukan dengan cara yang begini sih…

"Nggak apa-apa kan, Luddy." sahut Arthur santai. Salah, di dalam hatinya dia juga sama kayak Ludwig, masih aja menggerutu kesal.

Yap, di depan Arthur dan Ludwig, terlihat Francis yang tengah mabok kuadrat sambil bertelanjang ria, di samping Antonio yang udah tertidur dengan muka merah karena emang dari sananya udah ga kuat nenggak bir, apalagi vodka. Ivan sang Russia masih aja senang mem-_bully_ anggota bekas USSR, tak terkecuali Yekaterina sang Ukraine yang berakhir menangis di pelukan Feliks sang Poland. Eduard Cull– eh, bukan, maksudnya Eduard von Bock sang Estonia, terpaksa bermabok-mabokan dengan Lietuva alias Toris dan Raivis alias Latvia bareng Ivan yang emang udah kebal nenggak vodka.

Di lain sisi, Alfred tampak berberisik ria dengan Mathias si kambing, eh bukan, si Denmark yang udah menjadi saingannya dalam hal berberisik ria. Lukas si Noru terpaksa berpundung ria bersama Emil si Iceland, namun berakhir berantem juga, dengan Iceland yang jadi korban paksaan Lukas untuk memanggilnya 'onii-chan', lalu Berwald dan Tiino yang sedang duduk dengan anteng-antengnya di teras rumah Ludwig tersebut.

Wang sang China akhirnya memaksa Honda dan geng Asia Timurnya untuk mencoba-coba bir dan vodkanya, yang berakhir Honda, Hongkong, Macau dan Wang sendiri tepar di lantai karena sama-sama ga kuat menenggak bir yang kandungan alkoholnya sampe lebih dari 10 persen sekalipun. Selain mereka, Nethere dan duo Vargas, berpesta adu jotos gara-gara masalah sepele. Para cewek Hetalia? Mereka sedang berpusing-pusing ria menghadapi tingkah para cowok Hetalia yang parahnya minta ampun ini.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." umpat Ludwig pasrah.

"Eh, justru itu… Mereka sengaja berpesta di sini agar mereka bisa mengenang kakakmu yang gila itu." sela Belgie duduk di samping Ludwig sambil memakan _waffle_ kesukaannya.

Ludwig hanya bisa bengong mendengar jawaban Belgie yang duduk di samping kanannya di meja dapur yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang makan yang jadi sasaran kebrutalan Nation-tan yang bermabok-mabokan ria tersebut. Seychelles segera menyahutnya dengan semangat, "Iya, Germany! Biar kau direpotkan oleh Kak Prussia seperti yang kau alami terhadap mereka semua itu, justru mereka ditambah Prussia itulah yang membuat harimu lebih berwarna kan?"

Belum selesai Seychelles melanjutkannya, tiba-tiba Vash Zwingli segera menghampiri Ludwig dengan datar dan masih saja menenteng senapan kesayangannya kemanapun, "Hei, kali ini mereka berpesta untuk kakakmu yang sudah tak ada, khusus untuk hari ini sudah saya tahan untuk tidak memarahi mereka. Anggap saja ini bonus dariku untuk mereka. Selain itu, saya sendiri juga sebenarnya ingin meliburkan tanggal 3 tersebut, tapi terpaksa saya batalkan karena ada pekerjaan. Lili juga sudah kusuruh tidur di wilayah Monaco."

"Hmph."

Seketika saja Vash, Belgie dan Seychelles menengok ke Ludwig yang hanya bisa tertawa getir mendengar perkataan mereka bertiga yang sepintas berkontradiksi tetapi saling terhubung satu sama lain itu, dengan wajah heran. Kemudian ia berkata dengan _cool_-nya, "Ya, kalian benar. Saya sekali pun juga ingin hari ini tak pernah dilupakan hanya olehku, tapi juga kakakku yang ada di Surga. _Vielen danke_ untuk semuanya. Tak ada kalian, saya juga tak ada di sini, begitu pula dengan East."

Vash yang terperangah oleh perkataan Ludwig yang _fresh_ itu, hanya bisa mendengus dengan bangganya dan berkata dengan angkuhnya, "_Ja_. Tak ada salahnya berpesta untuk Prussia, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Epilog – End ]**


End file.
